The recent Bicentennial anniversary of the United States has caused many individuals to become interested in the history of those times, including the history of the firearms which were utilized. Muzzle loading firearms, particularly rifles, have been obsolete for quite some time. However, the firing of muzzle loading firearms, particularly rifles, has recently begun to grow as a hobby or sport among many individuals. This increasing interest has likewise brought about an increased demand for authentic appearing articles used in the firing of these weapons.
The preparation of a muzzle loading rifle for firing requires a powder charge, a projectile or shot, a starter rod and a primer. Preferably, the charging materials are provided in an authentic looking device, sized to be conveniently inserted into a conventional shirt pocket. The device must be authentic looking in appearance if it is to complement the use of an antique firearm.